You And I Might End Up Together
by lovinghimwasred
Summary: Aria wakes up in a strange bed in a room she never saw before on the cough is lying a guy named Ezra...
1. Chapter 1

**Aria's POV**

One morning I woke up in a strange bed in a room I never saw before, I was lying alone in a king bed which wasn't mine.

What happened? I couldn't remember anything from last night.

I rubbed my eyes to get a better view, that was when I was that I was wearing a shirt that wasn't mine either.

The shirt was way too big and smelled like a guy, I remembered the smell but didn't know whose it was.

I looked better around the room I was in and saw than that there was a guy lying on the couch.

Carefully I slid out of the bed and walked to the counter where I saw my purse.

I took out my phone and looked at the time: 11:00 am

"Crap" I thought" I should have been home 10 hours ago"

That was the moment I heard the guy on the couch started to stir he must have been woke up by me.

"good morning" the guy said as he rubbed he eyes, "good morning "I said back.

Than I saw how handsome and cute he actually was, "how did I come here and who are you? " I asked while I walked to the chair next to couch he was lying on and sat down

"I'm Ezra" the boy said "and I met you in a pub last night you were kind of upset about some boy but you wouldn't tell me who he was"

"Jason" I whispered to myself "we broke up I only remember walking into the bar and after that everything is just one big black hole" I told Ezra

"you wanted to drive home but I said it was too dangerous so I took you to my place since I don't know where you live" Ezra said while looking at me "oh and I decide to give you one of my shirts since you was wearing a shirt that didn't look comfortable to sleep in"

I didn't know what to say so I just kept staring at my hands.

"do you want to eat something" Ezra asked after a couple minutes of silence

"sure" I said

After eating something Ezra was looking kind of uncomfortable.

"what's wrong ?" I asked.

"Well last night when we drove to my apartment you kind kept trying to kiss me"

I stated to blush "did we kiss?"

"No I knew that you were drunk so it didn't seem like a good plan"

"ow " I answered feeling a bit up sat "well I'm going to dress back in my own cloths and go back home my parents are probably wondering where I am "

"I think it's better if you do that" Ezra said

When I was dressed and we exchanged numbers I walked towards the door.

"well hope to see you soon call me when you're home?" Ezra asked while he followed me to the door

"sure thanks' for letting me stay here for the night and the breakfast it was nice" I answered while looking at his eyes.

"you're always welcome when you need something" Ezra said while he took a step towards me

I gave him a goodbye hug and when we broke apart our cheeks brushed

I bit my lip and kept looking Ezra in the eyes that was the moment he gave me a sweet kiss, we broke apart and I started to blush.

I turned towards the door and walked through the hallway, I saw Ezra look out the door and gave me a wave and I waved back.

When I turned around the corner I heard my phone beep in my purse I saw a text for Ezra's number and it said: "what about dinner tonight?"

I quickly texted back: "sure pick me up around 7?"

There came a new text from Ezra which said: "is good see you soon x "

I put my phone back in my purse and walked smiling towards the exit of the building "what a start of a day " I thought by myself while walking towards my house.


	2. Chapter 2

**Aria's POV**

It was only 5:00 pm and I was already freaking out, having no idea what to wear. On my bed were lying 4 dresses and I couldn't decide which one to pick.

Ella walked into my room with a questioned look on her face "what are you going to do?"

"I have a date" I said while picking up the short red dress but lying it quickly back down.

"What time is Jason going to pick you up?" Ella asked while walking closer to the bed where the dresses were lying on.

I let out a quit sigh "I'm not going on a date with Jason we broke up"

"Why and when did this happen" Ella asked now looking at me with a worried look on her face

***FLASHBACK* **

_I parked my car in front of Jason's house while I stepped out of the car there was another car I never saw before. I walked towards his door and knocked on it, I heard some noise from upstairs and a few seconds later Jason opened the door with a shocked look on his face, _

"_Aria? What are you doing here?" He asked while stepping further outside and almost closing the door._

"_You asked me to come to your house this morning" I said looking at him _

_I didn't understand what was going on when I heard a girl voice yell from upstairs "Jason when are you coming back?"_

_Jason yelled back "really soon"_

"_And that is? " I asked while trying to look behind Jason if I could see something_

"_uuhm my cousin" Jason said while staring at the ground _

_I started to get angry and shouted "Jason you don't have a cousin, so who the hell is the girl in your house?!"_

_That moment the girl came walking down and asked Jason "what's going on here?"_

"_Nothing" Jason mumbled _

_The girl came closer to Jason and stopped besides him and said to me "oh hey there who are you? I'm Jason's girlfriend Victoria" _

_I started to feel tears pricking in my eyes as I answered "I'm just a friend__" and with that I walked back to my car as the tears started to stream down my face._

_While the tears were streaming down my face I drove to a pub parked my car and walked inside, I ordered some shots and after that everything was one black hole"_

***END OF FLASHBACK***

"Aria!" Ella asked while I got torn out of my thoughts

"What?" I asked back

"When and why did you and Jason break up?" she asked now getting annoyed

"We broke up yesterday because we found out we weren't meant to be together" I said while sitting down on my bed.

It was silence for a few seconds when Ella said "okay so who are you going on a date with than?"

I smiled while answering "a guy named Ezra who I met this morning"

"All right… well have fun sweetie" Ella said while walking out of my room

After a few minutes staring at the dresses I decided to go with the short black one, I putted the dress on, curled my hair and applied some make up.

It was 7:00 when the bell rang and I ran down the stairs almost tripping over my own feet, I opened the door seeing Ezra smiling at me "hello beautiful" he said while giving me a quick kiss.

"Here these are for you" he said while handing me a bouquet of red roses.

"aaw you didn't have to do that" I said while looking at the roses.

"Are you ready to go?" he asked me

"Sure I will lay the roses on the table really quick and then we can go" I said back

I laid the roses on the table and walked back to Ezra where he held his hand out for me, we walked to his car and he held the door open for me and closed it when I was inside.

"So where are we going?" I asked when Ezra started to drive.

"It's a surprise" he said while lying his free hand on mine.

After 10 minutes we stopped at a tiny restaurant which I never saw before.

"French food!" I said excited as we walked into the restaurant.

Ezra chuckled and said "it's French Vegan food"

I turned around with a surprised look on my face "how do you know that that my favorite food is?"

"Well you actually told me that during the car ride yesterday when you were drunk and I kind of hope that it was true" Ezra answered while taking a seat in the restaurant.

"Aha so what other kind of stuff did I tell you yesterday? " I asked while taking the seat across from Ezra.

"Well at first you mumbled some stuff which I couldn't understand and than you said something about that you wanted to be a unicorn" Ezra said while trying not to laugh

I felt my face go red and said "omg that's so embarrassing"

"I thought that it was cute" Ezra said smiling at me.

That was the moment that I saw a scar on my leg, how did that come there I thought.

"Aria what's wrong?" Ezra asked worried.

I it was silence for a few moments when I finally answered "I have a scar on my leg which I swear wasn't here yesterday"

"Ow about that" Ezra said like he actually didn't want to tell it.

"Ezra… how did I get a scar?" I asked now starting to panic.

**Thanks for reading sorry to leave it with a cliffhanger I think that I will update Sunday if I have time, next chapter will probably be Ezra's POV :) **

**Please review, suggestions are always welcome**

**x**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ezra's POV**

"Ezra… how did I get a scar?" Aria asked with panic in her voice.

I stared at my hands for a few moments when I finally asked "well do you only want to know how you got the scar? "

"I want to know everything what happened when I was drunk" Aria said while she got curious.

"Okay I will tell you everything if you promise you won't laugh" I said

"I promise" Aria said while she laid her hand on mine.

***FLASHBACK* **

_It was already 11pm when I walked into a pub and ordered a beer, I sat down while drinking my beer and looked around at the other people in the pub._

_At first I didn't see anything interesting when I saw a girl who sat a few chairs away from me, at first she just looked like a beautiful girl until the moment came she turned her head to me and look me in the eyes._

_Her eyes looked red and puffy like she had been crying for hours, I just kept looking at her beautiful face and didn't know what to say._

"_You all right down there?" I asked after a few seconds._

"_Just a bit tired some douchebag cheated on me" she said staring at the book I had lying in front of me._

"_Why would he do something like that?" I asked while I felt that I was getting angry._

_The girl seemed not in the mood to talk about it so I decide to stop asking about it._

"_May I know what your name is?" I asked._

"_Sure I'm Aria and who are you?" She asked showing a cute smile._

"_I'm Ezra" I said while taking the seat next to her._

"_Nice to meet you Ezra" she said while she put her hand out to me._

_I gently kissed her hand while her face turned red I said "nice to meet you too Aria"_

"_Shaking my hand was enough" she said while trying not to laugh._

_That was the moment I smelled alcohol in her breath._

"_Aria?" I asked her._

"_Yes Ezra" she said while smiling at me._

"_How much did you actually drink?" I asked while looking her in the eyes._

"_Well.. maybe 3 shots or 6 I can't remember" she said giggling._

_I need to do something there's no way she comes home safely by herself "Aria where do you live?"_

"_In a house of course" she said while bursting out in laughter._

"_Aria" I said this time more serious "what's the address where you live?"_

"_Why do you want to know that are you a cop or something?" she said still laughing_

"_No I'm going to bring you home and make sure that you're save" I told her._

"_But I don't want to go home it's so much fun with you "she said while going with her hand through my hair. _

"_Aria stop that" I said while taking her hand out of my hair, I grabbed her hand a dragged her towards the exit of the pub once we were outside she stopped and said "where are we going?"_

_I sighed and said "well since you won't tell me where you live and I'm not going to leave you there all by yourself we're going to my place"_

"_Sounds fun" she said showing a wide smile._

_That was the moment I saw what a beautiful hazel eyes she had, I got torn out of my tough by Aria asking what car mine was._

"_This one here" I said pointing to a silver Toyota Camry._

"_Let's go than" Aria said while dragging me to my car._

_We got in the car and I started driving "in what kind of house do you live?" Aria asked._

"_It's a small apartment nothing special" I said while I saw that Aria was staring at me._

"_Sounds nice" she said while placing her hand on my leg._

_I decided to say nothing about it and just drive to my place as fast as possible while Aria kept talking about all kind of random stuff which I mostly didn't understand._

_Than there came a silence and I saw how Aria came closer to my face till her lips almost touched my cheek and she whispered in my ear "isn't this romantic?" _

_I wanted to say something but then I smelled the alcohol and remembered myself that she was really drunk._

_I didn't want to make her mad so I just didn't say anything and Aria just sat back a few moments later and stared out of the window._

_When we arrived at my apartment I saw that Aria had fall asleep, I parked the car and lightly shook her "Aria wake up we're here"_

_Aria rubbed her eyes and looked really tired "I'm too tired can you carry me upstairs?"_

_I sighed and let out a small laugh because of how cute she was "okay than but it's the first and last time I will do that"_

_I carried Aria up the stairs since my apartment was on the second floor and I didn't feel like waiting for the elevator._

_When we reached the door I opened it while still caring her and walked into my room where it was too dark and didn't see the nightstand and then Aria let out a loud "AUW!"_

"_Did you get hurt?" I asked her while I still held her._

"_Yes my leg hurts can you turn on a light?" she asked_

"_Sure" said turning on the light and then I saw a cut in Aria's leg and it was bleeding. _

_I placed her on my bed, I tossed her an old shit of mine and told her to put it on._

"_Nice place" she said with a smile on her face_

"_Thank you put on the shirt while I get you some water and something for your leg" I said while I walked into the kitchen to get her some water, a cloth to wipe off the blood and placed her purse on the counter which she had been holding the whole time._

_I walked back, gave her the water and told her to drink everything while I wiped off the blood, when the glass was empty she went lying down under the covers._

_The moment I wanted to walk out of the room to sleep on the couch she grabbed my hand which made me stop walking._

"_Ezra can you just lay with me for a moment I'm always scared when I'm alone" She told me while looking at me with sad eyes._

_I thought for a moment and said "I don't think that that such a good idea is"_

_Aria's eyes turned even sadder "but Ezra I will be so scared"_

_I sighed "okay but only until you fell asleep okay" _

"_Of course" Aria said now not so sad anymore_

_I changed into my boxers and laid down next to Aria under the covers._

_Aria snuggled her face into my chest and mumbled "good night" when a few minutes later she had fell asleep._

_I looked at her for a few moments loving the moment of her body lying against mine, my eyelids got heavy and before I knew it I fell asleep._

_I woke up and looked at the clock it was 9 am shit I though Aria must wake up soon, I got out of the bed quickly grabbed a blanket and laid down on the couch hoping that Aria didn't woke up._

_I was fast asleep again and the next moment when I woke up I saw Aria standing by her purse looking at her phone._

***END OF FLASHBACK***

"So you just ran into a nightstand while you were holding me?" Aria said while she laughed "And you didn't tell me this sooner because?"

"I was ashamed okay it's stupid to run into a nightstand that has been there as long as I live here" I said while I started to blush.

We finally got our food and talked about everything and I found out that we had a lot in common.

I paid the bill and stood up ready to leave when I heard somebody behind me shout "Hey Ezra haven't seen you in a while"

**First of all thanks for reading I'm going to stop it here or this chapter will be too long, please review I hope to update next weekend but tbh I have no idea what to write next :l **


	4. Chapter 4

Aria's POV

We were ready to leave when somebody behind Ezra shouted "Hey Ezra haven't seen you in a while"

I saw a blond short haired girl standing behind Ezra, Ezra turned around to look at who shouted and when I looked back to me he was looking kind of pale.

"Who's that?" I asked him curious.

"That's Maggie we I dated her a couple years ago"

I saw that Ezra was getting uncomfortable when Maggie came walking towards us so I grabbed his and hold it tight.

I saw Ezra looking down at our hands and looked back up smiling at me, When Maggie was almost where we were Ezra said "Hey"

"How are you doing?" Maggie asked a little bit too enthusiastic.

"I'm actually doing great" Ezra answered.

"Good and who's this girl you have with you?" she asked

"This is Aria my girlfriend" he answered smiling

When he said the word girlfriend I felt butterflies in my stomach.

"Okay and how long have you two been together?" Maggie asked

I saw that Ezra hesitated probably not wanted to tell that we only knew each other for less than 24 hours, so I gave his hand a little squeeze as sign that it was fine to lie.

"Almost 2 years now" Ezra said with a smile on his face.

Maggie looked shocked clearly not expecting this, "ow look at the time I should get going, It was nice seeing you again Ezra and meeting you Aria"

I could hear that she was lying about the last part but I didn't care at all.

When she left the restaurant Ezra and I started to laugh so hard about what just happened, and we left laughing the store walking hand in hand to Ezra's car.

We sat down in his car and Ezra turned to me and asked "do you want to do next?"

I thought for a second and answered "well you could just bring me home" and I saw Ezra's smile turn into a disappointed look "or we can just go to your place and hang out for the rest of the night because apparently we have been together for 2 years and that's what all couples do right?"

Ezra let out a small chuckle and answered "sure my lady" which made my blush.

He started driving while I placed my hand on his free hand and I kept staring at his face, I just couldn't believe that we had met only 24 hours ago but it just felt like I knew him for years.

We got to Ezra's apartment and as soon as we stepped inside we couldn't keep our hands of each other, his kisses were just so sweet and before I knew it we were lying on the couch Ezra on top of me.

After a couple minutes we broke apart and Ezra looked at me and asked "do you want to watch a movie?"

"Sure" I answered and Ezra put on a movie, he came back sitting next to me and he put his arm around me while I snuggled into him.

After 30 minutes I had fallen asleep and when I woke up Ezra was whispering stuff in my ear, I opened my eyes and asked him "what are you doing?"

"Well I'm going to my bed and I don't know if you want to go home?" he asked.

"I'm too tired can't I just stay here?" I asked while rubbing my eyes.

"Of course you can" Ezra said while walking towards his room "are you still coming?"

"Can't you just carry me?" I asked

Ezra sighted but then lifted me up and carried me to his room, when he stepped inside I said "watch out for the nightstand!"

Ezra started laughing and dropped me on the bed and tossed a shirt of him to me while he stripped down to his boxers.

I lay down under the covers and he lied beside me and looked into my eyes while he played with a strain of hair "what are you thinking about?" I asked Ezra

"Just about how I could get so lucky that I have you right now" he said while smiling at me.

"Well I'm lucky to have you too" I answered while kissing his cheek.

I snuggled into his arms and before I knew it I had fallen asleep.

**Ezra's POV**

I woke up the next morning finding the spot where Aria was lying empty, even though it still smelled like her.

I stepped out of bed hoping to see Aria somewhere else in the room, but sadly I didn't see her.

Her cloths she wore yesterday were still lying on the ground and he purse was excactly where she left it.

"This is strange" I thought, Aria would never have left me like this.

That's when my eye caught a note on the fridge, I walked to it and read the note.

"This couldn't be true" I thought by myself "not Aria"

I sat down on the couch and I felt tears coming into my eyes, I needed to do something but what.

**Thanks for reading and reviewing on the other chapters **

**What happened to Aria is something you will find out next chapter I will probably update Wednesday / Thursday **

**The season 3 final was crazy, also I can't believe they casted a new love interest for Aria (another teacher) he's kind of hot but he just needs to keep his hands of her or Ezra will just slap him or something. **

**X Marloes**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ezra's POV**

I kept re reading the note, I couldn't believe these words all I was hoping was that Aria was unhurt.

I read the note out loud for myself hoping that the words came trough

"Ezra,

When you read this Aria is already gone

No she didn't leave you but we took her, you deserve somebody better

Don't worry she will be fine and she won't miss you because she never loved you

Don't search for her because you won't find her and if you do she won't be alive"

That was all that the note said, that was when I saw that the R in Aria a weird R but I had seen it before.

Only I didn't know where "come on Ezra think" I thought by myself while hitting my head with my hand "where did you saw that R before"

I walked over to my desk and looked through a lot of papers that was when I saw a shopping list from 4 years ago

"Ezra

Don't forget to get some milk

Maggie"

And that R was exactly the same R as in the note I just found, but it said we so who was the other person.

"Jason of course that I hadn't thought about him earlier" I though while walking back to the cough.

"But where do they keep Aria, Maggie's house "I though while grabbing my car keys and ran towards my car.

I didn't have any time to lose and rode as fast as I could to Maggie's house

When I got there everything was dark, I walked towards the door and rang the bell.

I saw someone move inside the house but nobody opened the door, so I walked around the house towards the back where the window towards the basement was open.

I climbed inside and saw Aria there with tape on her mouth, her hands and feet tied around the chair.

Tears came into my eyes seeing her like that, she had her eyes closed scared that something would happen to her.

I walked closer and whispered "Aria it's me Ezra".

Her eyes shot open, they were red and puffy.

I quickly untied the rope around her feet and hands and slowly removed the tape from her mouth.

There started to come sobs from her mouth and I gave her strong hug , she opened her mouth to say something but I gave her a quick kiss "don't say anything" I whispered.

We climbed out of the window and walked quickly to my car, the drive back to my apartment was silent the only sound was Aria's sobs.

I placed my free hand on hers and gave it a squeeze hoping that she would feel somehow a little bit safe.

We walked to my floor and when we were inside she sat down on the couch, I made some coffee and gave it to her.

I sat down next to her while she drank her coffee, I just stared at her being happy that she was still alive.

After a few minutes Aria spoke "thank you so much for saving me I was really scared" while tears started streaming down her face again.

"It's fine I would have done everything for you" I answered "do you wanna take a nap you look really tired"

"Yeah that sounds good but only if you come lying with me I'm too scared" she said between sobs.

I walked with her towards my room and gave her one of my shirts, she changed went lying down under the covers and I laid down next to her.

"Ezra" she said while facing me "they just pulled me away from you in the middle of the night and I just thought that I would never see you back I was so scared"

"sst don't think about it just sleep a bit" I said while stroking her hair.

After a couple minutes I saw that Aria was asleep.

**Aria's POV**

I woke up a few hours later seeing the place were Ezra used to lay empty, which made me freak out immediately.

I ran into the living room finding him sitting on the couch, I ran over to him and give him a strong hug.

"I freaked out I thought that you were gone" I said feeling sad

"Hey that's not going to happen okay, actually the police got Maggie and Jason into jail." He said while rubbing my arm.

I felt really happy hearing that and gave him a kiss on his cheek.

"You're the best boyfriend ever you know that right?" I said while sitting down next to him.

"Well you're pretty amazing too" he said while kissing my cheek "what if I order take out and we just spend the rest of our day watching tv?"

"Sounds good to me" I answered.

**That was chapter 5 thanks for reading and please review, **

**I don't know if I should continue or just stop here so let me know if you want me to continue x **


	6. Chapter 6

**Ezra's POV**

Aria was sleeping in my bed and I was sitting on the couch looking at her, just being happy that nothing had happened. My phone rang, I didn't recognize the number so I just picked up. "

"Hello" I asked

"Hey Ezra" the voice on the other end said which gave me goose bumps.

"What do you want?" I asked

"Don't be so rude I just want to ask how you're doing"

"You know that I'm not fine after you kidnapped Aria, and I just want you to stay out of my life Maggie" I said trying not to yell.

"Why are you so stupid, you know that it's better if you're not with her"

"Why don't you just shut up and let me make my own decisions? " said now getting really angry

"Ezra look" but I cut her off

"Just stay out of my life and far away from Aria or you will get hurt really badly" and with that I hang up the phone.

"What's wrong?" I heard a sleepy Aria behind me.

I signed and walked to the bed she was lying and sat down "nothing everything is fine now"

"I'm still scared" Aria said which made me sad.

"Look" I said while taking her hands in mine "I want to wake up with you by my side, just spend the day together and I won't let anyone or anything take that away from us. And I don't think that you'll ever understand how much you mean to me"

I saw tears in Aria's eyes and hugged her, not wanting to let her go and she whispered in my shoulder "can't we stay like this forever?'

"Well it will be hard to pee like this" I said which made her laugh, I love it when Aria laughs it's the best sound ever.

She let me go and sat down in my lap while I stroke her hair, "you know Maggie can't help what she did because she has a mental disorder" I told her "And Jason tried to help her, just like I tried but it's impossible"

"How do you mean I tried to help her?' she asked

"Well" I started.

***FLASHBACK***

"_Maggie we need to see a doctor now!" I yelled at her "give me those pills"_

"_No we don't!" she yelled back._

_I really hated it when Maggie was too stubborn to listen but all I wanted to do was help her._

"_Come on" I said grabbing her by her hand and dragging her to the door, normally she had her problems under control but not today she had been throwing stuff around the little apartment all morning._

_Maggie somehow got her hand out of mine and run into a closet and locked it from the inside._

_I walked towards the closet and said "can you come out please" _

"_No" was all I got back_

"_I will call the police to get you out if you don't get out by yourself" _

_When she didn't answer I got out my phone and called Hardy a friend of mine who's a cop, I walked back into the living room and dialed the number. After three rings Hardy picked up _

"_Hey Ezra how are you doing?"_

"_I'm fine but there's a problem"_

"_What's the problem?"_

"_Maggie has locked herself in the closet she has pills, she doesn't want to get out and we need to see a doctor she has been out of control all morning"_

"_I will get some other cops and get her out, see you in a couple minutes" Hardy said and he hang up._

_I sat down on the couch staring at the television not knowing what to do._

_A couple minutes later there was a knock on the door, I opened the door seeing Hardy standing there with two other cops._

"_Come in" I said while stepping aside._

"_Which closet is it?" Hardy asked_

"_This one" I said while walking towards the closet Maggie was in._

_One of the cops got a crowbar out of his bag and told me to take a step back._

_In a few minutes they had opened the door and found Maggie unconscious on the ground._

_They dragged her out and lifted her towards the car. _

"_We're bringing her to the hospital" Hardy told me "I will call you later"._

_With that they closed the door and I went to sit back on the couch. _

_A couple hours later Hardy called _

"_They too her to the mental hospital" was all he said "she will have to be there for at least 6 months then they will see if they can let her out._

***END OF FLASHBACK* **

And after that I visited her a few times and we decided to break up.

"Wow" was all what Aria said.

She stood up and walked towards the drawer getting some clothes, putting them on and throwing me some clothes too.

When we were both dressed she grabbed my hand and walked with me towards the door, before she could open it I stopped her and asked "where are we going?"

"To the park" Aria answered with a smile on her face.

"And why?"

"Because I feel like walking in the park"

And with that we walked through the park for a couple hour forgetting everything that had happened the past hours.

**First of all thanks for reading I know it's short but I'm out of inspiration.**

**So I don't know what to write next so please give me some ideas **

**X **


	7. Chapter 7

**Aria's POV**

I woke up the next day in Ezra's bed, his arm laying over me.

I stared at his face for a couple minutes when his eyes fluttered open.

"Good morning beautiful" Ezra said and gave me a kiss on my nose.

"Good Morning" I said back smiling at him.

A ringing noise came through the apartment and after a few seconds I realized it was my phone and I slipped out of the bed.

My feet touching the cold ground and I slowly walked towards my purse, I got out my phone and saw that Spencer was calling me.

"Hey" I said with a sleepy voice.

"Did I wake you up?" Spencer asked

"No I woke up a few minutes ago"

Spencer let out a small sigh and said "good, there's a problem with Haven"

My face went pale and Ezra looked at me with a worried look.

"What happened?" I asked my voice was now shaking.

"She fell from the swing in the park and broke her arm, but the doctor's need one of her parents autograph before they can put a casket around it"

"I will be there as soon as I can" I said and I hung up the phone.

I walked fast back into the bedroom and started to pick up my clothes, Ezra stood up and grabbed my hands in his.

"Hey what's wrong" he asked worried.

"Everything is fine" I said as I a tear fell down my cheek "it's just my baby girl and she is in pain and"

Ezra cut me off "Aria breath"

I took a deep breath and Ezra continued "What's wrong with her?"

"She broke her arm and one of the parents needs to sign something" I let out a deep breath.

"Can't her father do that?" He asked while rubbing my hands.

I felt that my cheeks went red "I don't know who the father is" I whispered "I got pregnant while I was drunk"

"Are you ashamed of that?" Ezra asked

"Yes I am what kind of person does that?" I said and sat down on the bed "What if she gets older and asks why she doesn't have a dad like the other children in the class? What am I supposed to tell her, sorry but I was stupid and got drunk so I don't know who your dad is?"

Ezra came sit next to me and gave me a hug.

I untangled me from his strong arms and started to get dressed, Ezra stood up and got dressed too.

"What are you doing?" I asked

"I'm going to bring you, there's no way I'm letting you drive"

All I did was smile at him.

We rushed to the car and drove to the hospital, the whole ride long Ezra held my hand which helped me to not break down.

When we got at the hospital I walked to the floor and room which Spencer had texted me.

I walked with Ezra towards the room, when we got inside I saw Haven sitting on the table while she was holding her arm.

"Mommy" she said with a big smile on her face.

I gave her a hug and when we broke apart she whispered in my ear "Who's the guy"

"This" I said while I went to stand beside Ezra "Is my friend Ezra"

"Hey" Ezra said and he shook Haven's good hand.

A few minutes later the doctor came in and I signed the papers.

"You can come back over a few weeks for a new casket" he told us and we left the hospital.

"Can I get some ice cream?" Haven asked when we stood outside.

"Sure" I answered smiling "Is it good if Ezra comes with us?"

"Yes" Haven said now jumping up and down.

I turned to Spencer and said "I will take her now, thank you for the short babysit week"

"It's no problem, I like spending time with her" Spencer said smiling.

She gave Haven a hug and said goodbye.

Haven walked in front of us and I slipped my hand into Ezra's.

"She's beautiful" Ezra whispered in my ear.

I giggled "yes she is"

The ice cream store was at the other end of the street from the hospital, we ordered ice cream and sat down on a bench outside from the store.

I sat down next to Haven and Ezra sat down next to me, but Haven stood up and said "I want to sit between you two"

"Okay than" I said kind of shocked because she usual didn't want to come close to strangers.

We sat in silence for a couple seconds eating our ice cream when Haven spoke "Ezra, what for work do you do?"

Typical Haven I thought by myself, she always wants to know what people do as their jobs.

"I'm a professor at Hollis"

Havens eyes grew bigger and she answered "That's what my mommy wants to be too someday"

Ezra smile and said "she never told me that"

Haven didn't say anything anymore and we ate our ice cream.

"Can I play there?" Haven asked while pointing to the playground across the road.

"Sure but be careful" I said and held her hand "don't let go of my hand before we're on the other side of the road"

Haven nodded and when we came by the playground she let go of my hand and ran towards the slide.

Ezra and I sat down on the bench next to the playground.

"Is everything okay?" Ezra asked "you look so… tired"

"It's fine, just a hectic day" I said and let out a deep breath.

"Hey" Ezra said while rubbing my back "I fell in love with you in the past few days, and that you have a daughter isn't going to change that"

I fell a tear fall down my eyes and laid my head on his shoulder, before I knew it I had fallen asleep.

**Thank you for reading, sorry that it took ages but I had no idea what to write. **

**I hope that you liked it and please review x**


End file.
